Lyoko, Life, and Love Aelita and Jeremy version
by LyokoFan409
Summary: You all know what Yumi and Ulrich were up to in Lyoko, Life, and Love but what were Aelita and Jeremy doing?


Summary: This corresponds with Lyoko, Life, and Love my first ever fanfic. This is from an AxJ POV find out what they were doing while the others were undergoing major YxU drama.

Aelita

I looked around the courtyard wondering where everyone was. Were they all avoiding her? I seriously hoped they weren't. Jeremy

especially, considering what had happened…

Finally I spotted Yumi sitting on a bench on the other side of the courtyard. I walked towards her slowly trying not to make a sound. We

hadn't seen each other since the Christmas dance.

She was writing in a small book and I couldn't help reading what she had already written. This is what she had written:

_January 2nd _

_In this diary I will confide all of my secrets, secrets about Lyoko, life, and love. I need someone to talk to and I guess this diary _

_will help. So here I go._

_I've just come back to school from the holiday break. I wanted to keep myself separated from my friends to think over my life. If _

_X.A.N.A. attacked I would be there, but other than that I promised myself I would stay away from all of them._

_This is all I've thought about over the holiday: Why does it always have to be the same way? So close and yet so far from _

_showing him how I feel. I've almost kissed him dozens of times but I always falter, and that's when someone… or something _

_interferes. _

_Lyoko has a way of bringing people together, and yet they don't know it. Take Jeremy and Aelita for example, it's so obvious _

_that they're in love but neither of them knows it._

_I know I love Ulrich but it's just so hard to tell him. Then there's William, I know he has a crush on me. Sissy told me so. _

_William's my friend, and (don't take this the wrong way) he is a good outlet for making Ulrich jealous._

_Did I just say that? Did I just say I LOVE ULRICH? It's taken me so long to admit it. _

"What do you mean Jeremy and I are in love and we just don't know it?" I inquired blushing and thinking back to last night.

FLASHBACK

Jeremy was walking me back to my dorm after a night searching for my anti-virus. We were walking silently and suddenly Jeremy

stopped walking and he lightly held my hand. We turned to each other. Jeremy was looking at me with longing and every fiber of my

being wanted him to just reach out and pull me towards him. That is exactly what he did and I was so surprised. I had always felt like I

needed him and not just as a friend. He had always been there and his presence was always comforting but I needed something more. I

hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Princess I love you so much. I can't even begin to describe…" Before he could finish I lifted my head and put a finger over his

mouth

"Jeremy I love you too." I said and nuzzled my head into his neck. He lifted my head and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately.

When we broke apart he took my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked to my dorm and before I let myself in we

kissed again.

"Good night my princess," He said to me, "sweet dreams."

"Good night Jeremy," I replied "I love you."

"I love you too Aelita."

END FLASHBACK

"Well hello to you too Aelita. I mean that you love him, the feelings mutual, and you should just hook up already." She replied in an

almost sarcastic voice

"I could say the same to you about Ulrich" I retorted with an almost Odd like manor about me

"I…" but before she got the chance to reply Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were with us. I smiled at Jeremy a special smile and he smiled back and blushed

"Say the same about Yumi and I about what?" Ulrich asked

"Nothing!" Yumi replied suspiciously giving me a glare to make sure I didn't say anything

"What are you writing there?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing," She said again closing her diary "just girl junk you know."

"Oh" Odd said and snatched the diary away from her. Her eyes got wide and scared and she blushed bright red, but Ulrich snatched it

away from Odd before he could read it.

"Oh how naïve, don't you want to know what she says about you in this thing? I bet its something like 'Oh my God I love Ulrich…. I

wonder if he feels the same…'" I giggled and looked at Jeremy

"Its Yumi's business what is in this diary and it should stay Yumi's business. So mind your own beeswax Odd!" Ulrich said defending

her. Oh how sweet he was to her. I kept looking at Jeremy hoping to catch his eye but to no prevail

"What ever you say lover boy," Odd said slyly "I think we should leave these two alone" Odd said and he walked away

"Um, Jeremy why don't we go and research my virus" I suggested smirking at Yumi and hoping Jeremy caught on

"Sure, why not? Maybe today's the day!" Jeremy said smiling at me

Jeremy 

When we arrived at our usual meeting spot we found Aelita and Yumi talking. We caught the end of their conversation.

"I could say the same to you about Ulrich" Aelita was saying an almost Odd like manor about her

"I…" but before Yumi got the chance to reply Odd, Ulrich, and I were with them. Aelita smiled at me a special smile and I smiled back

at her and blushed. The rest of the conversation was a blur to me. I kept looking at Aelita from the corner of my eye and I saw her

smiling at me. A slight smile played over my lips but I didn't make eye contact for fear that I would blush as brightly as Yumi was now.

All of a sudden I saw Odd walk away and heard Aelita's voice

"Um, Jeremy why don't we go and research my virus" She suggested smirking at Yumi. I caught on that she wanted to be alone with me

"Sure, why not? Maybe today's the day!" I said smiling widely at her. We walked together for awhile in silence then when I was pretty

sure no one was looking I slipped my hand into hers

"How's my princess doing?" I asked wondering if she regretted last night. My answer was her wrapping her arms around me. I smiled

and pulled her in closer to me. I kissed the top of her head as I did so and as I looked down I saw her looking up at me and smiling. I

smiled back and kissed her again.

Aelita 

Every moment in his arms felt like heaven. Every kiss made me want another one. I held on tight to my Jeremy. He was my everything

even when I was virtual I was sure that he was the only thing keeping me truly "alive", even when we had a fight I was sure that even

though he had yelled he would go back to the same old Jeremy I knew… and even loved.

Now I was sure of my emotions and even surer of his. We walked in silence to the factory, never letting each other go. We finally had to

part when I headed to the scanners to go into Lyoko and he headed to the computer.

In Lyoko I ran as fast as I could to the nearest tower thinking of how Jeremy would feel if I got deleted or the Scithizoa got me. I reached

the tower safely and I heard Jeremy breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm in Jeremy." I said reassuring him

"That's fine Aelita I don't think you have to do anything just yet. You can relax."

"Okay." I said hoping beyond hope that he could rid me of the virus right now. Sure that life on earth with Jeremy was better than being

forever connected to Lyoko, even though it had been my home for most of my life.

"Darn it!" I heard Jeremy say every once in awhile. After a couple dozen times I spoke up.

"Jeremy materialize me maybe we can work on it together." I suggested

"Oh Aelita I can't do it! I'm not smart enough!" Jeremy groaned

"Jeremy don't beat yourself up! At least I can still be materialized! Its not like we can't be together. I'll fight X.A.N.A. for the rest of my

life if I have to as long as I spend that time with you." There was silence and I heard his fingers typing on the keys. Suddenly I was

materialized and when the scanner opened there was Jeremy.

Jeremy 

Tears were reluctantly streaming down my face as the scanner opened.

"Did you really mean that Aelita?" I asked not sure if she had only said it to calm me down. She threw her arms around me and I could

feel her tears too.

"Of course I meant it. You are my world, my life, and my love. I could never truly live without you." She said squeezing me tightly. I

stroked the back of her head and buried my face in her light pink hair. We moved into the lift and decided that we would work together

on her anti-virus.

While we were in the lift I leaned against the wall and Aelita leaned lightly on my chest. Her embrace was better than I had ever imagined

and my love for this little princess I held grew and blazed like the intensity of a thousand suns. Before I got the chance to tell her this the

lift doors were opening and Odd, good old reliable Odd, was standing there.

For a minute he looked dumbstruck, and then the teasing began.

"Hey Einstein since when have you been a prince charming?" Odd asked "I always thought princesses were supposed to fall in love with

princes not geniuses." Aelita glowered at him.

"Can it Odd. Don't pick on us just because your girl friend ditched you after one kiss. You must have been a pretty lame boyfriend."

Aelita retorted. I smiled at my princess. Odd looked as dumbstruck as he had a minute or so ago. All of a sudden the alert beeped on the

computer.

"X.A.N.A.! Odd go get Yumi and Ulrich! I am really not in the mood for finding out what his attempt is this time. Aelita stay here until the

others get back I don't want you alone in Lyoko unless you really need to be!" Odd rolled his eyes and jumped into the lift

"C'ya love birds later!" Odd said as the doors were closing. I blushed bright red but Aelita smiled at me. I stood up from the computer

chair and walked over to her

"Now, where were we?" I said right before kissing her


End file.
